


Merry Christmas

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [45]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Christmas Music, Community: 31_jours, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: [UDC!verse] Un énième réveillon au Sanctuaire, avec sapin, soirée... et musique d'ambiance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 24 décembre – des chanteurs de charme  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Note** : Séquelle. Nawak. Pardon. Et je tiens à préciser que l'avis des personnages n'appartient qu'à eux.

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, un 24 décembre _

 

« Alors ? »

Shura haussa les épaules.

« Et. Merde. »

Soupirant, Angelo reporta son attention sur son reflet et son nœud de cravate en cours d'achèvement.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? » Rajouta-t-il avec un coup d’œil dans le miroir à son compagnon resté derrière lui et qui, les bras croisés, l'observait en silence. « Si ça doit être comme ça à chaque fois, l'année prochaine, on se barre au soleil. Loin.

– C'est déjà ce que tu avais décidé l'année passée. Et regarde où on est.

– Je pensais qu'il aurait compris.

– Faut croire que tu n'as pas été assez explicite la dernière fois. »

Le Cancer renifla et, se détournant de la glace, attrapa sa veste pour l'enfiler d'un geste brusque.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lança-t-il à Shura qui réprimait un rire. « Habille-toi. Plus tôt on y va, plus vite on en termine et mieux mes oreilles s'en porteront. »

 

* * *

 

Shura ne s'était pas trompé, songea Angelo, fataliste, en avisant la pile de CD trônant fièrement à l'extrémité du bar en arrondi près de la cheminée et dont le vieil acajou répondait avec chaleur à la clarté orangée des flammes.

Le haut sapin dressé à l'entrée du salon et décoré de pied en cap le détourna un instant de sa morne observation avant que le bras de Kanon retombât lourdement en travers de ses épaules :

« Devine.

– Non.

– Non, tu ne devines pas, ou non, tu ne veux pas savoir ?

– La réponse B.

– Dommage. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimes les chants de Noël ! »

Et le cadet des jumeaux de s'éloigner en sifflotant tandis que Angelo laissait échapper un « miseria » de circonstance. Bon sang, c'était lui ou le nombre de CD était supérieur à celui de l'année dernière ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

D'un pas folâtre, il louvoya entre ses pairs, distribuant un sourire enjôleur par ci, une claque virile par là et, insensiblement, réussit à se rapprocher de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à la tour infernale. De près, c'était encore pire.

« Tu admires mes dernières trouvailles ? »

De la voix grave qui satura tout à coup son sens de l'audition un peu trop distrait ou de la longue main qui retomba sur la pile, Angelo ne sut pas ce qui le fit sursauter. Sans doute un peu des deux.

Les doigts de Saga se replièrent et commencèrent à pianoter avec entrain sur le premier boîtier en plastique. Résigné, les épaules avachies, l'Italien répondit d'une voix traînante :

« Je me demandais en effet de quel genre de torture d'ambiance tu comptais nous gratifier cette année.

– Tu n'aimes pas ? »

L'étonnement du Pope était si sincère que Angelo cligna des yeux une paire de fois. _Non, ne me dites pas qu'il ne se rappelle de rien !_

« Pourtant, ce ne sont que des classiques ! Regarde : Dean Martin, Nat King Cole – Saga soulevait les CD les uns après les autres, pour les redistribuer méticuleusement en piles plus petites à l'attention du Cancer lequel réalisa avec une fascination horrifiée que l'autre les organisait par ordre chronologique – Sinatra et là, le précurseur, Bing Crosby.

– Tu m'en diras tant...

– Oh, je vois. »

Devant les sourcils subitement froncés du Grec, Angelo sentit un immense espoir l'envahir.

« Je comprends. »

_Allel..._

« Tu préfères un son plus actuel, c'est normal : tout le monde ne peut pas être un puriste. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai aussi du Michael Bublé et du Harry Connick Jr. Bien plus mainstream, évidemment, mais ça se laisse écouter. »

_...uia._

« Ah ! Et sinon – le sourire de Saga, à mi-chemin entre une fierté toute personnelle et un attendrissement incongru, fit couler un frisson entre les omoplates du Cancer – pour cette année, je me suis dit que ce serait encore plus adapté à l'ambiance : les albums de Noël. Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu as écouté le dernier Tony Bennett ? Attends, on va le mettre, tu vas voir, c'est un bijou. »

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Shura se résolut enfin au sauvetage de son compagnon – une demi-heure de plus, c'eut été pousser trop loin le vice et la cruauté – ce fut pour le récupérer au bord de l'apoplexie au fin fond du fauteuil le plus proche des enceintes et dans lequel Saga l'avait obligé tantôt à s'installer.

D'abord le Cancer ne dit rien, se laissant piloter au milieu de ses compagnons hilares, l'air égaré. La voix soyeuse de Sinatra avait remplacé celle de Tony Bennett et les conversations autour de lui avaient pris le même tour feutré que la mélodie déversée sur chacun et chacune sans que qui que ce fût en eût l'air incommodé.

Une gorgée de whisky pur lui arracha une quinte de toux et le ramena – douloureusement – sur terre et par la même occasion sur une chaise inconfortable. Debout devant lui, Shura le contemplait avec cet air qu'Angelo détestait.

«J'espère que tu t'es bien marré, ronchonna-t-il tout en replongeant dans son verre.

– C'était... intéressant.

– Ce mec aura tout sa vie été un putain d'enfoiré.

– Faut dire que tu l'as bien cherché.

– Et un putain de rancunier. Aussi.

– J'en connais un autre. »

Angelo marmonna encore quelques imprécations, que Shura devinait sans avoir besoin de les entendre. Puis :

« N'empêche.

– Quoi ?

– L'année dernière, il était fin bourré.

– Et alors ?

– Alors ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il se rappelle de tout ce que je lui ai dit à ce moment-là, c'est impossible. Je me demande même s'il en a entendu ne serait-ce que le quart. Et quant à l'avoir retenu... Non. C'est sûr : il y a un traître parmi nous. »

Angelo avait prononcé ses derniers mots un peu trop fort et ses alter ego les plus proches s'étaient figés, pour le dévisager.

« Oh, vous pouvez bien prendre un air innocent ! Répliqua le Cancer en agitant un index vengeur dans leur direction. Mais il y a en un ou une, dans cette pièce, qui ne dit pas toute la vérité ! Il y en a un, ou une – sa voix éraillée devint grondante – ici, qui _aime_ _écouter_ _de la musique d'ascenseur_. Point barre. »

D'abord, il n'y eut que le silence, pesant. Les regards, entendus. Puis la voix, de Thétis d'abord, d'Aldébaran ensuite, de tous les autres enfin, y compris celle de Shura qui chantait faux :

 

_Once again as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore,_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Will be near to us, once more. 1_

 

« Je te souhaite... »

Saga s'était penché derrière lui pour murmurer à son oreille mais cette fois, l'Italien ne sursauta pas.

Il rendait les armes. Pour cette année et pour toutes les années à venir.

Les _nombreuses_ années.

« … un joyeux Noël. »

 

 

 

1 [« Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas » - version Frank Sinatra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtUK4AyHeTw)

 


End file.
